In known switch cabinets, wall elements are usually screwed directly to rack members forming a rack. Thus, the rack members can bear recessed fastening flanges with fastening bore holes. With this type of fastening, the fastening points are visible on the outside. Additionally, the wall elements must be provided with fastening bore holes at the appropriate locations.